He was born to be my angels
by Ucayyy
Summary: Lu, seorang wanita bermata rusa yang indevendent, baginya mengurus dirinya sendiri itu lebih dari cukup. semua ia bisa dapatkan sendiri, semua bisa urus sendiri. karena dengan sendiri ia merasa aman dan tenang. namun, terkadang apa yang kita inginkan selalu tidak sesuai harapan. Masa depan? Siapa yang tau? Barang sedetikpun kadang kita tidak tau. ibunya membawa seorang namja pu


Hunhan Shippers

Chanbaek

KaiSoo

GS: -Luhan

-Baekhyun

-Kyungsoo

\- Yixing

-Zitao

Note : Ini cerita berpusat pada Luhan (maincase) jadi semua berputar di Luhan. Antisipasi karakter mungkin berbeda dengan FF lainya. Tidak ada Luhan yang Lemah dan pemalu. She is strong woman

Hope you enjoy it

Who's HunHan Shippers??

He was born to be my angels

Bagi Luhan kesendirian adalah bagian mutlak dari hidupnya. Kebungkamannya dan kebutaan akan mempedulikan orang lain sudah lama mengeras dihatinya. Ia tidak suka berinteraksi dengan sesama karena itu menyebalkan. Dia tidak terlalu percaya akan namanya teman sejati atau kebanyakan mereka bilang sahabat karena sedekat kita dengan seseorang, tidak ada yang benar-benar bernama " sahabat" di dunia ini.

Sedekat apapun kau dengan mereka, tidak selamanya mereka ada buat kalian.

sebanyak apapun kau berbagi dengan mereka, tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli dengan kalian. sejujurnya hanya melihat, tau dan kembali mengurusi urusan mereka seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

dan seorang Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan hidup sendiri karena baginya tidak ada seorangpun didunia ini yang benar-benar peduli dengan orang lain.

jadi, buat apa dia peduli dengan orang lain.

buat apa dia membuka diri dengan orang lain.

menceritakan semua masalah,berbagi keluh kesah jika akhirnya mereka hanya meliha dan melupakan.

ia lebih memilih mengurung diri dikamarnya, menangis sepuasnya sampai mata bengkak keesokan harinya daripada bercerita kepada mereka.

She is introvent

Dan Ketidakadilan hidup mengasah sifatnya.

Sometimes its better not to talk. At all

About anything,to anyone.

egois dan sulit berbagi, tapi inilah hidup.

kau harus kuat sendiri.

kau harus bisa apapun sendiri.

karena semua orang kembali pada mengurusi diri sendiri.

Itulah yang dipikirkan seorang Xia Luhan. Putri bungsu keluarga Xi yang terbuang.

Sebelum...

He was born to be my angels

"Tidak bisa " adalah kata yang terucap dari disekian menit bibir berlipstik peach itu terkatup rapat. Dengan tangannya melipat didada menatap datar ibunya yang sedang terduduk dikursi putar kuasanya dengan meja gelap tempat dimana ia dan pasiennya berinteraksi.

Matanya bergulir menatap tidak minat pria pucat yang sedari diam disofa pojok tidak mengatakan apapun sejak 1jam mereka di ruangan ini. Namanya Ohsehun. Pria trauma mental mempunyai masa lalu kelam entah bagaimana mengatup bibirnya untuk berbicara. Mematikan mata tajam itu menjadi sayu dan redup akan cahaya. Kepalanya kaku menunduk lurus keujung kaki jenjangnya bersendal rumah sakit tipis.

"Eomma, aku tidak bisa mengurusnya"

sekali lagi, seorang Luhan berkacang pinggang menatap ibunya datar, Manik mata coklatnya beralih kearah pria pucat yang hanya diam memandang lurus lantai dibawahnya.

"Pikirkan lagi, tidak ada yang bisa ibu percaya selain kau,Lu " Mohon wanita paru baya dengan tatapan lirih.

Kim Ji Un, seorang psikiater ternama di kota Korea selatan melepas kacamatanya lelah, ia kembali menatap anak bungsu tiri satu-satunya yang sungguh keras kepala.

"Hanya beberapa bulan, dia pasien ibu yang mengalami trauma mental Lu, ibu tidak bisa meninggalkannya di rumah sakit ini saat ibu tidak ada. harus ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dan mengurusnya".

Matanya beralih menatap pria pucat yang selalu menyayat hatinya setiap melihat tatapan mati dari pria ini.

"Aku mohon hanya beberapa bulan saja sampai ibu selesai penelitian di Istanbul"

Sorot mata Ji Un kembali sendu. Hatinya begitu berharap putri "keras"nya bisa membantu.

ini berat bagi seorang Luhan yang mempunyai label "hidup sendiri" di korea. ia tipe wanita yang tidak bisa berbasa-basi untuk berdekatan dengan seseorang, ia terlalu kaku untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain karena baginya orangn lain itu hanya mengganggu dan penuh kepalsuan . Dihidupnya tidak pernah terpikir untuk mengurus seseorang seperti keadaan sekarang.

Sendiri cukup walaupun itu membosankan dimata orang lain.

"Eomma tau aku tidak bisa hidup dengan orang lain, aku tidak suka berurusan dengan orang lain eomma lagipula ini rumah sakit besar, tidak mungkin tidak ada suster yang mengurusnya". Rahang Luhan mengeras walaupun kesan cantik masih begitu melekat diwajahnya, melipat tangannya didada ia sama sekali tidak kasihan dengan tatapan memohon ibunya. Ia masih berkeras menolak permintaan yang konyol tersebut.

mengurus pria cacat , cih.

bahkan Luhan malas mengurusi hidupnya sendiri.

Tatapan ibunya kembali sendu, wanita tua ini terus menghela napas menghadapi keras kepalanya anaknya, kesendirian sudah mendarah daging di otak Luhan.

"lagipula dimana orang tua atau keluarga besar pria ini ? Apa tidak ada satupun? " Decaknya. Ia melirik tidak tertarik pria pucat itu, bahkan ia pikir pria ini benar sudah mati. Tidak ada gestur gerak yang mengartikan dia seorang manusia.

" Orang tuanya tidak ada lagi, keluarga besarnya tidak mau mengurusinya lagi. Sungguh ibu mohon padamu, hanya beberapa bulan saja setelah ibu pulang, kau bisa hidup sendiri lagi seperti yang kau mau,Lu". Ji Un masih terus memperhatikan raut wajah wanita bermata rusa tersebut, meneliti perubahan mood yang mungkin saja berubah namun hanya helaan napas dan tatapan datar yang Luhan berikan karena hanya itu yang ia selalu tunjukan pada dunia.

Luhan hanya melirik tajam ibunya.Ucapan Ji un terdengar seperti sindirian halus. Sikap protes yang selalu ditunjukan dari ibunya dari dulu karena tidak setuju Luhan hidup sendiri di apartement.

Ia menyadari hal itu namun ia pura-pura tidak mendengar dan mengalihkan pandangannya melirik pria di pojokan sofa. " Dia bisu ?"

"Dia tidak berbicara " Jawab Ji Un lirih.

Alis Luhan terangkat " Dia buta ?"

ibunya menggeleng ikut menoleh ke pria pucat itu " Dia mengidap achluophobia, agorapobia, insomnia dan takut akan siksaan"

"Tolong, jangan bicara dengan bahasa alien bu". Mata cantik itu memutar malas, tubuhnya ambruk kepunggung kursi putar yang ia duduki sejak tadi.

Ji un tersenyum maklum, ia tau Luhan tidak suka bertele-tele. "Dia phobia takut gelap, ia tidak bisa ditempat ramai karena dulu-" Ji un menelan ludah pelan " masa lalu nya sangat sulit "

"Apa dia selalu seperti itu ? Maksudku duduk diam seperti robot rusak ? bahkan aku kira dia mayat hidup " Tanya Luhan terus memperhatikan pria pucat yang tidak risih sedikitpun mendengar wanita berparas malaikat ini begitu lincah mengomentari semua tentang dirinya.

"Dia mengalami trauma berat,Lu. jadi dia tidak berbicara, dia hanya duduk, kita yang harus mengajaknya bergerak..." Ji un tertunduk sedih, raut wajah bersalah tercetak jelas diwajahnya " Aku gagal menyembuhkanya"

Luhan mengabaikan wajah sedih ibunya yang membuat Luhan bertambah jengah. Jari-jarinya terketuk dilengan kursi putar. Ia lebih memilih menatap Pria diam tersebut.

"Jadi ibu semua yang mengurusnya ? Dari dia bangun bahkan tidur lagi? Bagaimana pria ini mandi ? Ibu juga yang mengurusnya ? " Dengusan geli terdengar dari gadis ini, bagaimana bisa dia memandikan pria ini. Sehun pria dewasa yang mungkin seumuran dengannya?.

Namun rasa penasaran timbul dari benak Luhan, ia tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursi, berjalan mendekati pria pucat itu. Kim ji un yang menyadari sikap itu berharap Luhan tertarik untuk berurusan dengan pasiennya.

Luhan berdiri tepat didepan pria yang hanya mengkaitkan tangan dengan kaki selonjoran dan mata mati menerawang tampa ada sinar sedikitpun. Ada sesuatu yang mengusik membuatnya bersuara begitu saja.

"Kau tampan juga" Pujinya mendengus geli, kakinya menyenggol ujung kaki pria itu mencoba mengajak bicara, namun tidak ada respon. Tidak ada tatapan yang membalas atau gestur gerak. Mungkin jika Luhan menginjak kaki Sehun lebih keras dengan ujung heelsnya, pria ini tetap diam.

"Kau bisa mendengarku,eoh ?" Tanyanya lagi sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah pria pucat itu namun lagi tidak ada respon yang mengatakan pria ini mendengarkannya.

Luhan menghela napas lelah, lalu berbalik kembali ke kursinya " Aku tidak bisa bu, aku seorang sekretaris bukan baby sister yang mengurus seseorang. Aku harus kembali kerja karena boss besarku ada meeting, kita akan bicara lagi " . Ia berbalik, menarik surai panjang coklatnya kebelakang sambil berjalan ke meja ibunya. Mengabaikan helaan napas Ji un yang kecewa.

Tampa menunggu merespon ibunya, Luhan mengambil mantel tebalnya yang ia sampirkan dilenggan kursi, lalu berlalu keluar meninggalkan ruangan ibunya.

Kim ji un menyadari keputusannya untuk menitipkan pasiennya pada Luhan bukan ide yang baik namun ia tidak bisa meninggalkan ia dirumah sakit ini sendirian. Tidak ada yang ia percaya untuk bisa mengurus Sehun karena tidak ada yang mempunyai hati yang sesuai dengan pria ini namun mungkin putrinya bisa.

"Sehunnie...dia putriku yang keras kepala'kan ?" ujar Kim ji un tersenyum tipis, tangannya mengurut pangkal hidungnya perlahan.

8pm Kst

Suasana ruang meeting berada di lantai 12 terlihat sudah beranjak sepi setelah Wu Corporation Grup meninggalkan kursi-kursi yang mengelilingi meja bundar panjang. Meeting malam kerja sama dengan firma hukum terbaru bersama Cy Corporation baru mendapatkan kesepakatan. Beberapa staff manajer yang ikut terlibat satu persatu beranjak pulang sambil membungkuk memberi hormat kepada Ceo mereka.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis kepada staff yang keluar terakhir, menyisahkan dia dan sekretaris setianya yang sedang merapikan catatan yang ia bawa selama meeting tadi.

"Kau langsung pulang? " Tanya Chanyeol melepas kancing jasnya lalu terduduk di atas meja meeting, memperhatikan sekretaris-nya yang digilai seluruh namja diperusahaannya namun selalu ditolak Luhan dengan tatapan sinis.

Yang ditanya menoleh sebentar lalu mengambil tab putih berisi semua file penting perusahaan.

"Hmm.." Jawab Luhan seadanya, ia menuding pintu dengan dagunya, mengajak Boss-nya berjalan keluar pintu. Chanyeol turun dari meja dengan santai mengekori Luhan dari belakang terkadang mereka seperti tertukar posisi. Pria tinggi itu menjajarkan langkah mereka, menjelaskan betapa hormon Chanyeol begitu subur, membuat ia menjadi pria tiang listrik bertelinga peri.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di jemput oleh seorang pria..." Goda Chanyeol mencoba bermain dengan sekretarisnya yang kadang malas merespon seseorang.

"Teman kencan seperti itu?"

" Itu merepotkan" Jawab Luhan santai, memencet lift untuk mereka berdua. Suasana kantor sudah sepi lantaran ini jam sudah lewat dari jam pulang kerja.

Mereka berdua berdiri dalam diam, karena Chanyeol tidak merespon ucapan Luhan, ia hanya sibuk dengan Iphonenya , mengetik sesuatu yang membuatnya tertawa sendiri. Melihat bosnya seperti itu, Luhan hanya masa bodoh. Lift berdenting, mengintruksi mereka berdua yang langsung masuk ke dalam lift.

"Kenal dia? Cantik tidak? "

Chanyeol menyodorkan layar iphone nya didepan Luhan, menggoyang-goyangkan iphonenya " Mungil,ya ?"

"Molla, lagipula kenapa setiap kau ingin berkencan dengan wanita selalu melapor padaku, Apa kau tidak bisa putuskan sendiri selera wanitamu?" Decak Luhan kesal menekan tombol lantai mereka. Disampingnya hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggeser-geser layar iphonenya.

"Ya untuk antisipasi saja, mata rusa cantikmu kan begitu tajam bisa menilai kekasihku baik atau tidak " Senyum mengembang dari pipi Chanyeol, ia melirik Luhan yang tidak merasa tersanjung, malu- seperti wanita yang sering bersemu merah hanya karena Chanyeol tersenyum-belum memuji. Wanita ini sungguh berbeda.

"Jadi kau percaya kalau aku pilihkan seorang nenek tua yang hampir mati ?" Dengusan meremehkan menghiasi bibirnya, Luhan menatap lurus Boss-sedikit gilanya.

" Aku tidak percaya kau seperti itu, kau tidak akan tega memberikan wanita yang tidak sempurna untukku " Bantah Chanyeol tiba-tiba merangkul bahu Luhan, Sama sekali tidak jengah mendapatkan tatapan syok dan tajam seperti silet dari mata sekretarisnya.

"Karena hatimu terlalu baik dan kau terlalu sayang padaku " Tambah Chanyeol dan mendapatkan hantaman di lengannya.

"Yakk!...Kapan sifat kasarmu hilang, seharusnya buang jauh-jauh sikap ketusmu itu jika kau ingin punya pacar sekretarisku...eoh? Kau itu sangat cantik,Lulu " Chanyeol meringgis sakit mengelus lengannya yang dibalut jas hitam, lalu ia membukanya dengan kasar menyisahkan kemeja putih, tangannya melonggarkan dasi yang tercekat dileher sejak tadi pagi. Tidak lupa ia menggulung kemejanya sampai lengan, memperlihatkan urat otot yang sangat menggiurkan namun Luhan tidak tergiur sama sekali bahkan hanya untuk melirik.

"Kau belum moveon dari hitam? Yang benar saja? Apa yang berkesan darinya selain kulit badak hitam pekat itu, Lu?" Tawa Chanyeol menderai, disampirkannya jas hitam dilengan kekarnya, lalu melirik Luhan yang masih betah dan baik-baik saja satu ruangan dengan Chanyeol yang sudah berubah menjadi pria mempesonakan terkesan "bad Ceo".

"Tidak ada " Ucapan Luhan membuat Chanyeol terhenyuk, tangannya terhenti dihelai-helai rambut hitamnya, Luhan menunduk kepalanya sambil menghela napas lelah. "Dia hanya past tense,masa lalu dan tidak penting,Yeol"

Setidaknya itu yang selalu ia terapkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum miris atas kebohongan itu sambil memberantakan lagi rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, melirik wanita disampingnya dengan aura yang sudah berubah. Jika Luhan sudah menurunkan suaranya sambil menghela napas panjang. Chanyeol tahu Luhan tidak mau membahas topik "mantan"lagi. Mereka sama-sama terdiam karena Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya menghadap depan dengan kedua tangan dikantung celana.

"Kau tau... mungkin hidup sendiri jauh lebih aman namun membosankan,Lu- tapi melibatkan diri dengan seseorang bukanlah hal buruk, Mereka bilang ada "happiness" didalamnya, Cobalah untuk membuka hati dari hal kecil hmm ... seperti memaafkan?" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan pelan lalu berlalu keluar saat pintu Lift berdenting.

"Jangan menangis !" Goda Chanyeol melambaikan tanganya tampa menoleh kebelakang, ia terus berjalan santai menjauh kearah mobilnya. Bunyi bib pintu mobil terdengar.

Menyisahkan Luhan yang sudah terisak dalam diam dan kesendirian.

"Pria sialan, dia selalu tau kelemahanku" Maki Luhan keluar lift lalu berbelok kiri untuk menuju mobilnya di basement.

He was born to be my angel

Aku tidak percaya dengan siapapun-Luhan


End file.
